


Never Forget You

by Peryton



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Amnesia, complete lack of medical knowledge and distorting what amnesia is to suit my own needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton
Summary: Trish is in an accident and when she wakes she thinks she’s married to Jessica Jones. Because clearly I need to write all the tropes no matter how unnecessary the fic may be.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Trish realises is that everything hurts. No, not quite everything. She takes careful stock of her limbs, flexing fingers and awkwardly shuffling back toes and amidst the bruises she just knows are mottling her body she can feel patches that don’t throb quite as bad as the rest of her. Panic starts to rise and something to the side of Trish starts increasing the speed of its beeps. 

Trish opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Jess and her heart immediately slows, Trish can almost feel the calm wash over her like a blanket. A quick look around the room confirms what Trish had suspected; she’s in a hospital. From the feel of things it wasn’t drug related at least, unless she managed to get herself so high she decided to try and fly like Jess.

Trish smiles at the thought of Jess, the dark-haired superhero -who no matter what she says will always be a superhero to Trish, is curled up in a chair that she clearly dragged away from the corner of the room to get it as close to the side of Trish’s bed as she could. Jess’s face is almost covered by her grey scarf and Trish can hear soft snores coming from the under the scarf. Trish smiles and attempts to shift into a more comfortable position in the bed. Something that’s harder than she expected when every attempt ends in her wincing or mumbling out swear words.

A sudden flurry of movement makes her jump and then she’s face to face with Jessica Jones. 

“Trish! You’re awake.” Worried eyes hold her own before scanning back over her injuries. “How are you feeling? I should go get a doctor.

“Maybe just help me sit up?” Trish asks softly, her voice raspy from disuse.

Jess immediately moves to help Trish, but instead of helping move her she looks awkwardly at the blonde her hands making small movements towards Trish before Jess pulls them back looking torn.

“I won’t break.”

Jess scoffs at that and side eyes Trish “That’s not what it looks like.”

Jess moves forward again, being careful of where she holds her, and Trish can tell she’s being extremely conscious of her strength. Once Trish is leaning up against the pillows that Jess practically forced into being comfortable and the brunette has offered Trish a glass of water that Trish gratefully drinks from the straw Trish looks over at Jess who’s glaring at the bruises showing on her skin as though she could remove them with the power of her mind.

“So… what happened?”

“What happened? You’re asking me what got you into this mess?”

“Well I-”

“A fucking car crash Trish.” Jess said angrily.

“…Oh.”

“Oh? Is that all you can say?

“I don’t remember a car crash…” Trish frowns. She’s not actually sure _what_ she remembers. Everything seems kind of… fuzzy.  

“What’s the last thing you remember, maybe I can track down the scumbag who hit you.”

“Maybe I’m the scumbag?” Trish suggested lightly.

Jess just sent a scornful glare her way. “You remember who I am right.” It’s not even intonated like a question, Jess is confident that Trish knows her.

But Trish thinks about it, and her silence causes annoyance then panic to chase itself across Jess’s features. Trish wants to comfort her, let her know nothing’s changed, but it feels like something has… She does know Jess, of course she does. She knows that Jess has powers, which is something the brunette likes to keep quiet. She knows her preferred brand of whiskey, and that she’d happily buy herself the cheap stuff if Trish didn’t keep the house stocked. A dozen little things about Jess come to mind, how the brunette looks when she first wakes up, a little grumpy and her hair a mess grunting as Trish passes her coffee, Jess lounging on a bed as Trish goes through the wardrobe the dark-haired woman teasing her for owning so many clothes but rolling her eyes and telling her she looks great when Trish hesitates.

Only she can’t really remember how she knows her. Only that she’s someone extremely important.

“Do you remember how we met?” Jess asks quietly.

Trish panics at the tone of Jess’s voice and a multitude of variations of the two of them curled up on a couch paying more attention to each other than to the TV, sharing takeout and complaining about their days, a bleary-eyed Jess _always_ stealing all the covers from her. So her and Jess must live together, must be _more_ to each other if the warm feeling in Trish’s chest and the calm that washed over her as soon as she saw Jess was anything to go by. And Jess… Jess always looks great to Trish, but she can see the deep circles under her eyes, the lines of worry that aren’t usually there, that wouldn’t be there if Trish wasn’t stuck in this hospital bed. Trish’s eyes fall from an uncertain looking Jessica, annoyed at herself for being unable to remember and putting the both of them in this situation. As Trish’s head hits the pillows behind her and her gaze falls on the neat pile of jewellery on the bedside table that the medical staff must have removed. There’s a necklace and a ring. That explains it.

“I… No. I’m sorry. Was it really romantic?”

“Romantic- what?”

Trish frowns at Jess’s confusion, but the brunette was like that, that at least she remembered. The door opening brought Trish from her troubled recollections, an elderly woman in scrubs walked in taking in the scene before her at a glance.

 

* * *

 

Trish was obviously more injured than they thought. Jess clenched her fists at that, promising retribution to the person who hit Trish. The images of Trish’s car came back to her, she had just frozen when she had seen the state of her Prius, she couldn’t move, couldn’t even think until the cold dread had abated, and the police _still_ had no clue who it was.

Last time she had called Clemons to get him to make her a copy of the police report he had fobbed her off about it of course, Jessica had expected that, had kind of been counting on it after the continuous worry that dulled everything she had been feeling sitting beside Trish’s bedside while the blonde remained unresponsive. But he had been fucking _understanding_ about the whole thing, hadn’t told her to stop calling or to let the real police do their jobs, he’d just told her to get some sleep. The whole thing still pissed her off, yelling at Malcolm was like kicking a puppy and sure a lot of the staff around here were incompetent at best but even Jessica knew probably wasn’t wise to yell at people providing care for your best friend.

Fighting was all she was good at, well, that and bringing marriages to their inevitable end by proving that ‘yes, you were right, your spouse is cheating on you’, but they never took the time to properly cover their tracks. But instead she had had to just _sit_ there. Not able to do anything to help Trish, she couldn’t even work on who had done this to her and help her by tearing the shithead’s arms off and beating him with them. That was one of many, many punishments Jessica had come up with while she was staring at her best friend lying in a hospital bed.

Her internal tirade was interrupted by the doctor coming in “Ah you’re awake. That’s good, very good.” The doctor bent to shine a light in Trish’s eyes and Jess couldn’t help but hover closer to Trish, just to make sure this person was actually a medical professional and not some nutjob wandering in off the street.

“Don’t worry, your friend is reacting perfectly as we would expect, in fact if your tests check out you will be able to go home as long as someone’s there to keep an eye on you for the next few days.”

“She can’t remember anything.” Jessica blurts out before her usual distrust of medical doctors could kick in. “Is that… is she-”

“That’s to be expected after an impact like the one you had.” The doctor said looking over Trish’s readouts from the monitor.

“Oh well if it’s ‘to be expected’ that’s fine then.” Jessica retorts sarcastically before crossing her arms and glaring at the woman.

“Jess I’m fine-” Trish starts, looking over guiltily at the doctor.

“It’s okay dear, we get it all the time from worried partners. And considering the young lady has been sitting up here until you woke I’ll put her bad manners down to lack of sleep.”

Jessica rolled her eyes at that, if this lady thought that was bad manners she’d be in for a shock if she ever found herself on the wrong side of her.

“Now that I’ve checked your vitals I’ll move on to the mental assessment.

“About time.” Jess muttered glaring at the doctor.

“Can you tell me your name?”

“Trish Walker.”

“And the date?”

Jess scoffs “She’s been unconscious for two days how is she expected to know that?”

“And what do you do?” The doctor continues, ignoring Jessica.

“I have a talk show on WNEX.”

“The president?”

Trish groans and the doctor lets out a chuckle “Can that part be part of a fever dream?”

“I’m afraid not. Okay, so do you remember how you became injured?” Trish shakes her head at that. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I… I think I saw Jess? I said goodbye to her at the house and left for a meeting, I don’t remember who hit me… or how it happened.”

“But you know there was an accident?” The doctor prompted.

“Jess told me I had been in a car accident. I… I don’t remember it.”

The doctor looked to Jessica who nodded before turning her eyes back to Trish. The blonde was starting to get some colour back in her complexion but Jessica couldn’t shake the memory of her lying motionless in that bed for hours on end, unsure if she’d ever see her eyes again. Those same eyes flick to Jessica’s starting the brunette from her recollections and Jessica looks away, feeling almost guilty for feeling so strongly for Trish. But her best friend _was_ in the hospital, how the hell else was she supposed to feel?

“Okay well this all seems to be in line with what we’d expect, it’s quite common to forget events leading up to a head injury, and the trauma itself, these memories will come back in time.”

Trish nods but Jessica just glares at the doctor.

“When can I go home?” Trish asks.

“As long as you have someone who will be able to keep an eye on you we can release you into the care of a family member.”

“Jess will be there.” Trish said confidently.

“Okay. And are you a family member…?” The doctor asked turning to look at Jessica.

Jessica opened her mouth to argue the logic in only releasing to a family member when the doctor was the only medical staff who had been in Trish’s room today and while she’d been sitting beside Trish’s bedside the useful people working here she had seen could be counted on a blind butcher’s hand when Trish interrupted her thoughts, halting Jess’s brain so thoroughly that all the dark-haired woman could think of is the four words Trish said;

“Jess is my wife.”

 

 

When Jess’s brain finally started being able to focus on anything other than what Trish had said the doctor was reciting the last of her instructions and had already called someone in with the release papers for Trish to sign. Jessica watched in a daze while Trish said her goodbyes to the medical staff, some of them asked her to sign stuff for them and Trish, of course, was too nice to tell them where to go. Jessica had glared at one of the nurses who asked if they could run home to get a poster they had of Trish for her to sign until he trailed off into an uncomfortable silence broken only by Jessica helping Trish into her coat.

“Okay guys, bye.” Trish says as Jessica shepherded her past her sudden onslaught of admiring fans.

“Not sure where they were when you were unconscious in that bed.” Jessica grumbled as they passed them.

“Probably too scared of your scowl to come anywhere near.” Trish teased grinning at Jessica.

“I’m kind of impressed you thought to bring me some new clothes by the way.” Trish smiled nudging Jessica with her shoulder before linking hands with the brunette before Jessica even realised what was happening.

“It was Malcolm.” Jessica said blankly, staring down at their entwinned hands. “He, ah, came by to see you. Brought some stuff. Sorry I didn’t think to bring any.”

“That’s okay, from what the doctor said it sounds like you were too busy keeping vigil over my bedside.”

“Well someone had to watch out for you.” Jessica replied grumpily.

“I know, thank you.” Trish leaned over and kissed Jessica’s cheek shocking Jessica into silence for the remainder of the walk to the car.

Okay so. That wife thing. She _may_ have been serious about that. Jessica thought, she could still feel the press of Trish’s lips on her cheek, her mind rushing through thoughts too fast for her to think things through clearly. Why is this bothering me so much, it’s not like we’ve not kissed each other before. We had the whole awkward teenage years together, hell, I’ve pretended to be her girlfriend to keep away pushy guys. So why does this feel different?

During the drive Jessica noticed Trish was fiddling with a ring on her finger. On her ring finger. Okay, they’re all ring fingers Jessica found herself manically rambling to herself, but this was on the finger that rings had a special significance for. Jessica racked her brain to try and work out if she had seen Trish wearing this ring before, did someone give it to her recently? Why was it on _that_ finger? Trish hadn’t actually got married without telling her, had she? And to _who_? Jessica felt a swell of jealousy rise up unbidden and Jessica gripped the steering wheel hard enough to feel the plastic conform to the shape of her hands.

Jessica released her grip but couldn’t get rid of the frown she knew was fixed on her face or the way everything had narrowed to where Trish had got that ring.

“Jess! Hey!”

“What?” Jessica snapped at Trish without thinking.

“You know I just got out of the hospital, right?” Jessica looked over at her worried, had she already forgotten that, did she not remember Jessica being there with her? “So I’m not in any hurry to get into another car accident.” Trish continued, grabbing the overhead handle when Jessica made a particularly hard turn.

“Right. Right.” Jessica took conscious care to slow realising her preoccupation with Trish had slipped into her driving. Now Jessica was aware of her surroundings she could still hear the car horns from disgruntled drivers faintly behind her. “New ring?” Jessica said impulsively, immediately cursing herself for her lack of subtlety.

Trish looked down at her hands and saw what she had been doing, “Maybe you needed to get checked over at that hospital.”

“What? Why?”

“Because this is the ring you gave me, isn’t it?” Trish looked over at Jessica just as Jessica had reached the underground parking for Trish’s building. Jessica parked the car and took a deep breath before looking over at Trish.

Okay, this it the point where I explain that she’s confused and we’re not married Jessica thought to herself before looking over at the blonde beside her.

Jessica’s dark eyes met Trish’s clear green hopeful and… shit that was her loving gaze. The one she only really broke out when she thought Jessica wasn’t going to run anywhere or when they both had a little too much to drink and were at the sentimental side of tipsy.

Probably that was the only time she felt she could show her feelings to Jessica considering how spectacularly bad she usually -okay pretty much all the time- handled emotions.

“So. Here we are.” Jessica said stupidly.

“Yeah…” Trish replied giving Jessica a strange look. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head too?”

“I’m fine. I just. Have to get going.”

“You’re not coming up?” Trish asked confused.

I’ll drop you off and head back to the office. God knows what Malcolm has been up to left to his own devices there. I’ll probably have a case pile as tall as I am full of his ‘lost causes’.”

“Oh. Right, of course.” Trish sent a bright grin Jessica’s way but the brunette recognised it immediately as one of the fake ‘Patsy’ smiles. Trish had started getting out of the car, still wincing slightly as she moved when Jessica made up her mind and rushed out, making her way to Trish before the blonde had even got completely out of the car.

“I could go later though.” Jessica said casually, helping Trish up the kerb and to the elevator.

“Yeah?” Trish replied, a slight smile playing around her lips.

That small smile was a thousand times better than any of Patsy’s ear-to-ear grins and Jessica breathed out at the sight. “Yeah, the kid may as well earn his pay.”

Jessica kept a hold on Trish as they entered the elevator and ascended to Trish’s floor, her mind reeling over the situation Jessica found herself in. What’s the worst that could happen if I don’t tell her she’s confused and we’re not married? She’ll remember herself eventually, and we can just go back to normal. Only with me gaining a whole slew of ‘honey I’m home’ variety of married jokes I can use whenever I crash at hers. which is more often than not, but her place _is_ way nicer than mine. The door stays up for longer than a month at a time for one. Jessica let out a huff that had Trish turn to look at her strangely but Jessica was too lost in her head to give Trish any kind of response.

Besides, better me around to protect Trish than all the crazy Patsy stalkers or freaks who would take advantage of a rich gorgeous-. Jessica decides to skate over the fact that her inner voice called Trish gorgeous, I mean, she is, anyone with eyes would agree. It’s not weird to think that about your best friend -or fake wife. The traitorous voice added. Jessica shook her head and willed the elevator to move faster.

Once Trish was home Jessica could make herself scarce until she remembered, sure it was kind of a crappy thing to leave your friend alone after a head injury but Trish was used to her being crappy by now Jessica thought ruefully. And it would be easier to keep the marriage thing up if Jessica stays away. Jessica skated past the thought that she wasn’t trying to work out how best to tell Trish she wasn’t her wife anymore, anyway when your best friend has had an accident and thinks she’s married to you it’s impolite to tell her otherwise, right? Plus, she probably shouldn’t get her heart rate up or something I’m sure the doctor mentioned something about that. And she’d be embarrassed when I tell her we’re not married. Which won’t change when she finds out I lied to her… okay so I stay pretend married to her. It’s not like either of us really have close friends outside of each other. Or that her work colleagues don’t already think we’re together. Oh, hell I’m so fucked Jessica thinks resisting the urge to bang her head against the elevator wall.

“Do you want to go lay down?” Jessica asked once she had helped Trish into the apartment and set Trish’s bags down by the door.

“I’m kind of sick of beds at the minute, want to watch crappy TV and eat food that I wouldn’t usually allow in the house on the couch?”

Jessica started to come up with an excuse not to, but when she looked over at Trish now hovering by the couch and saw the tiredness clinging to her body despite her wish to avoid going to bed, one look at her eyes and Jessica found herself agreeing and even offering to do a grocery run for whatever Trish was craving.

Trish quickly vetoed Jessica leaving the apartment, and the two of them ordered more takeout than they knew what to do with. After eating enough to make the thought of moving anywhere unappealing Jessica noticed they were stuck in an unending stream of bad reality TV, Trish sank into Jessica’s body and Jessica found herself wrapping her arms loosely around her best friend and breathing in the comforting scent of home.

Sometime later Jessica woke to Trish leaning over her and the brunette jerked upright, almost knocking Trish to the floor if Jessica’s reflexes hadn’t woken up faster than the brunette and she caught Trish before she could injure herself further. 

“I was just waking you to get you to come to bed.”

“To bed? With you?”

“That’s the general idea.” Trish replies smiling amusedly at Jessica.

Jessica panics at the prospect “Nah, I’m fine here.”

“Don’t be silly Jess, you know you’ll be grumpy tomorrow if you sleep on the couch. Besides you’ve spent the last few days sleeping in a chair you need a proper bed.”

Jessica can’t find an argument to that and before she properly realises what she’s doing Jessica is kicking off her boots and following Trish.

This is the flimsiest excuse for continuing a pretend marriage ever. Jesus, just admit you want it. Jessica berates herself internally as she follows Trish into her room. Their room. Fuck.

Jessica stares at the bed an unreadable expression on her face.

“You won’t hurt me you know.”

“What?” Jessica asked, her head jerking up at the words.

“Just because I’m still slightly banged up.” Trish gestured to her bruises a hesitant smile on her face.

“I could though…” Jessica says softly, memories of her breaking off bathroom sinks and pulling doors from their hinges before she learned better control of her strength. But Trish has always been a bit of a weak point for Jessica, something about the other woman has her at once relaxing and her adrenaline spiking at the most random of moments and Jessica is terrified of hurting her. She already did that once when she left Trish… but Trish kept calling her and wouldn’t give up on her.

Trish slides under the covers and Jessica mirrors her, why the hell wouldn’t we share a bed anyway Jessica thinks. It’s not like they’ve not shared a bed before, this isn’t anything different. Except it totally is the gleeful voice inside her head practically shouts at her; Now Trish thinks they’re together she has an excuse to snuggle up to the blonde, she doesn’t have to pull away the covers to get Trish to move closer to her. I didn’t even do that Jessica thinks frowning at the voice, great now I’m arguing with myself. Jessica groans and looks across at Trish wondering if maybe she could get out of this, claim she couldn’t sleep and go watch TV on the couch until she passed out. But as soon as she met Trish’s gaze the hopeful, almost shy look in her green eyes Jessica knew she was fucked. Besides the doctor _had_ said she should keep a close eye on Trish, she’d just been in an accident and had brain…issues. She was only doing what a medical professional had suggested. The fact that the person she was meant to be taking care of believed they were in a relationship, and married no less was a slight complication but what in her life wasn’t complicated?

Jessica pulled back the covers and got into the bed, Trish immediately shuffled closer and Jessica had to hide a smile. The brunette lay on her back staring at the ceiling for she wasn’t sure how long until sleep eventually took her.

A shrill buzzing woke Jessica at some ungodly hour in the morning, the dark-haired woman groaned and moved to pull a pillow further around her head. There was a shuffling of bedsheets and then blissful silence resumed Jessica relaxed and was quickly aware of a warm body pressing back into her own. Jessica could see strands of blonde hair from out of the corner of her eye if she needed any more confirmation over who was currently spooning her. The blonde head shuffled further into Jessica for a moment before letting out a sigh and moving away from Jessica slightly.

Jessica had a moment to miss the warmth next to her before Trish’s face leaned into view, the blonde’s hair was tangled around her head but Jessica’s heart still skipped a beat, the steadiness of her heart wasn’t helped by Trish suddenly leaning in and kissing her on the cheek before sliding out of bed. Jessica stared after her, the brunette’s mind still focused on the touch of the blonde’s lips on her skin. Not long after Jessica stumbled from the bed, walking into the main room of the apartment to watch Trish move around the space.

Jessica feels good. Better than good, great. Sleeping in a proper bed has been a long time coming Jessica thinks to herself. Her eyes follow Trish as the blonde looks through the cupboards humming to herself. Jessica can’t remember the last time she woke up feeling so relaxed. Or without a faint hangover the brunette realised watching the bright light from the windows illuminate Trish’s blonde hair.

“Pancakes.” Trish announces triumphantly pulling out the ingredients onto the counter.

“You should be resting. You sit down I’ll make the pancakes.”

“When I want to eat charred batter I’ll let you make the pancakes. Come on, I’m feeling a lot better, and you know your stomach will thank me Jones.”

Jessica couldn’t argue with that and after grumbling a little she sat and watched Trish move around the kitchen, the blonde kept her movements small and slow but Jessica still saw her wince a few times and had to restrain herself from going to Trish and arguing with her until she sat down. Of course Jessica knew the likelihood of her winning that argument was extremely slim and preferred to stay on Trish’s good side. Besides, that side had pancakes. Trish would probably listen to reason a lot easier once she had eaten a decent meal.

* * *

 

“I still don’t see why we couldn’t just order in.” Jessica grumbles scuffing her boots against the too clean surface of the floor.

“Again?” Trish asks picking up a box of something too healthy for Jessica to even decipher what it is.

“You’re ill, you deserve comfort food.” Jessica replies looking over the blonde’s shoulder at the box and wrinkling her nose before slipping another bag of chips into the cart.

Jessica was pretending not to notice Trish taking out a lot of the junk food she had added to the shopping cart instead occupying herself with hiding it back under the disturbing amount of vegetables Trish had put in.

A light chuckling after Jessica had hidden another pint of ice cream under a mammoth bag of kale had the brunette looking round to find the source.

“I’m sorry.” An elderly woman said when she saw she had Jessica’s attention. “You two make a cute couple.”

Jessica is confused, they weren’t even doing anything coupleish, this was the exact same thing the two of them had done whenever the blonde had dragged Jessica to the store before.

“Thanks.” Trish said, appearing at Jessica's side and smiled back at the woman, making up for Jessica’s lack of response. “I like to think so.” Trish teased, nudging Jessica’s side making the brunette let out a grunt the elderly woman took to be an agreement.

Jessica stopped trying to add unhealthy snacks for the rest of the shopping trip causing Trish to cast a few concerned glances her way.

Later on Jessica hears Trish finishing up on a phone call and the blonde then starts looking through the coat closet she pointedly reminds Jessica where it is whenever the brunette leaves her boots out on the floor. Which is every time she takes them off.

“What was that about?” Jessica asks.

“Just the station, I’m going in for my slot.”

“They want you to do a show? Those vultures, you’ve just got out the hospital!”

“Just about what happened, it’s something that could help my listeners.”

“About what happened! Jesus they’re worse than I thought, no thought that you could be traumatised or-”

“Jess.” Jessica looks up and her vision is filled with bright green eyes, Trish leaning into her, her arms coming round the tense shoulders of the brunette causing Jessica to relax against her will. “It’ll be fine. And before you think up more colourful descriptions for my bosses it was me who had the idea.”

“Of course you did.” Jessica grumbled. “Well I’m not letting you go in alone.”

Trish just smiles at that and doesn’t say anything as Jessica starts pulling her jacket on.

Once they arrive at the station there are a few onlookers who stare as Trish walks by but Jessica scowls and they scatter.

“Trish!” A vaguely familiar harassed looking woman cries out bustling over to Trish.

“Hey Sarah, how are you?”

“I should be asking you that, now are you sure you’re okay to go on air?” Sarah said as she ushered Trish to the recording booth.

Jessica rolled her eyes at her behaviour and followed close on Trish’s heels.

“Matty will be doing the levels today and- oh, Jessica I didn’t notice you there. Will you be staying for the slot?” Sarah asked a pained expression on her face

“Yup.” Jessica replied

“Okay. Well. Could you please keep the swearing to an on-air level please this time?”

Jessica rolls her eyes and slumps against one of the desks and Sarah sighs and turns to a sheaf of papers on a clipboard.

The boy, Jessica assumes is Matty is staring at Trish with some of the most disgustingly obvious heart eyes she has ever seen.

“Hi Trish. Can I get you anything?” Matty asks immediately moving from his seat and hovering close to the blonde.

“Ah, I’m fine thanks, Jess you want anything?”

Matty looks over at Jessica as though he’s surprised to see another person in the booth.

“I’ll have a whiskey.”

Matty falters and looks between Trish and Jessica.

“She’s joking.” Trish fixes Jessica with a look warning her not to disagree, “she means a coffee,

“Oh!” Matty chuckles and “Sure thing Jess.”

“Jessica.” Jessica calls to Matty’s retreating back. The brunette looks back at the other occupants of the booth and catches Trish trying to hide a smile. “I guess I could always Irish it up.”

“Jess.” Trish says mock-scandalised but Jessica can see the blonde grinning as she turns to look through her notes.

“I was half expecting you to call me to come pick you up from the hospital after I heard what happened. Although I didn't think they'd let you out so soon,” Sarah said, looking Trish over. “It can’t have been that bad if they let you leave by yourself.”

“They didn’t

“Oh? Your mother didn't...”

“No.” Jessica says at the same time Trish says

“Luckily they let spouses sign you out if you don't have a blood relative you want involved.”

“Spouse...  so that was...” Sarah starts uncertainly.

“Jess.” Trish replies giving Sarah a strange look.

“Oh, of course. Of course you two are married!”

“You're married?” Matty says forlornly as he enters the room still holding Jessica’s coffee in his hand.

Jessica feels herself bristle and step closer to Trish.

“Yeah, to me.” Jessica said glaring at the boy-man who looked a lot more at her startled as Jessica grabbed her drink from him. 

“Oh I’m so glad you guys got together!” One of Trish’s producers excitedly exclaimed.

Jessica rolls her eyes at everyone’s emotional outbursts but keeps an eye on Matty who is still finding any excuse to get closer to Trish.

 

Days go by and Jessica falls into the rhythm of being fake-married to Trish. It honestly isn’t that far removed from what they would do anyway. Aside from sharing a bed more frequently. And the kissing. God the kissing. Jessica groans to herself, she thought she could avoid it for some reason but then it happened and then she didn’t want to avoid it. Jessica feels like shit for taking advantage of her best friend like this but the lie has been going on far too long now for her to come clean. Jessica can only hope that when Trish eventually regains her memories she is just as embarrassed as Jessica about the whole thing and the two can ignore everything that happened. Brilliant plan Jones, Jessica sighs, trying to ignore the part of her that hopes Trish never regains her memories.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Added Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added two new 'scenes' courtesy of @MTL17 who mentioned in a comment that they would be fun, and I agreed -although I think I made them way more angsty than necessary. 
> 
> First chapter is exactly the same as before except I moved the conclusion to chapter 3.

Trish’s bed was always better than Jessica’s. Not that that was surprising, Trish did have the good TV after all, and couch. And food. And bed. The bed that Jessica was currently wrapped up in.

It’s not like Jessica didn’t spend almost as much time at Trish’s as her own place anyway. Maybe even more when she wasn’t stuck staking out some sleazy motel for a case or holding the fort down at Alias Investigations because of yet another case of crazy wackjobs thinking Jessica owed them something, or could help their bleeding-heart cases. But now Jessica Jones was of her own free will staying in bed with someone in the morning instead of hoofing it out of there as soon as a hangover beat her into consciousness. That that person was her best friend and one of the only people she actually trusted undoubtedly had something to do with it, it also didn’t hurt that Trish’s bed was like sleeping on a literal cloud. Without the dampness and falling to your death as you fell through said cloud anyway. Whatever, Trish’s bed was the best and Jessica would have used that excuse if anyone who knew the truth asked why Jessica had been spending longer and longer sharing the bed with Trish once it was morning.

It was definitely not because Jessica had realised this was that weird time before the lies became more real and Jessica could enjoy the closeness of Trish without feeling like utter crap whenever the blonde referenced their non-existent marriage.

Pleasant warmth turns into hands and fingers tickling and caressing, at first Jessica leans into it, still in the place between sleep and waking she can’t think of any reason why this could possibly be a bad thing.

A kiss and teeth against the side of her neck brings her a little more into wakefulness and Trish somehow slides even closer, hands coming to rest on hips dissolving any space between the two bodies.

“Morning gorgeous.” Is breathed across Jessica’s ear and Jessica wakes just in time for Trish to give her a kiss that would melt anyone’s mind, and Jessica tells herself that’s the reason why instead of immediately stopping the kiss, of moving away from Trish, Jessica’s hands reach out to tug the blonde closer, why she deepens the kiss instead of pulling away.

When Jessica realises what she’s doing, what’s happening Jessica almost falls out of the bed, her thoughts repeating the mantra that she has to stop touching Trish. Attempting to drown out those pesky _other_ thoughts that really, _really_ don’t want to leave the bed. Leave Trish while she’s looking at her like that.

“Jess?” Trish laughs at the dark-haired woman, moving to better see where she is sprawled almost half in and half out of the bed.

“We can’t.” Jessica blurts out.

“Jess, I appreciate your concern but I’m completely fine.”

“You -you’re what-” Jessica’s heart stutters as she takes Trish’s words at face value and for a moment thinks that Trish has regained her memories, that she knows how Jessica has taken advantage of her. But that can’t be true, if that were the case Trish wouldn’t be joking around, she wouldn’t want to be in the same building as her let alone the same bed.

“Well, aside from the whole memory thing.” Trish continues casually.

“The whole memory thing.” Jessica repeats almost to herself, her heartrate slowing at the confirmation that Trish doesn’t know what she has done, doesn’t hate her.

“But the doctor said everything else was fine, and-”

“You spoke to the doctor. About- about us. About you and me. And sex.”

Trish laughs and the sound pierces Jessica in ways she didn’t know were possible without a few sharp physical objects. “Don’t act so innocent with me Jones, I know you, remember.” Trish grins back at the PI but Jessica is still stuck on the thought of Trish discussing their sex life with a medical professional. With the two of them _having_ a sex life to discuss. Which of course they didn’t, but Trish didn’t know that. And really, the lack of horizontal tango between the two of them should have been confusing to Trish, if the two of them were married there’s no way Jessica could have lasted this long without- no! That is _exactly_ what led to this situation.

“We can’t.” Jessica almost shouts in an effort to stop the track her thoughts had taken.  

Trish stares at Jessica with confusion and hurt warring in her eyes, Jessica’s instinct is to go to Trish, to fix it, to explain. But she can’t explain this. Jesus, unravelling this mess would be something of gordian proportions now. So Jessica halts her move towards Trish who sees it all happening, and knowing Jessica’s luck knows exactly what Jessica’s hesitation meant. Even with the memory loss Trish still knows Jessica better than anyone. Well, she won’t know _exactly_ what it meant... Jessica thinks angrily to herself, only a sociopath could guess this shit.

The easy smile on Trish’s face falters at Jessica’s inability to move, or say anything more than broken sentences.

“Jess?”

“I can’t, I just- Trish, I-”

Jessica is still watching Trish, torn what to do, as the blonde drops her gaze from Jessica and the dark-haired woman uses that as an opportunity to take the easy way out as she rushes out of the room. Trying to forget the hurt in Trish’s eyes as she locks the door to the bathroom. Shouting something even she can barely make sense of about a new case and not waiting up.

Jessica tries her best to distance herself from Trish after that, there’s a lot of early morning and late-night cases, something Trish quickly picks up on and the blonde tries to get Jessica to talk to her about what’s really bothering the PI, but Jessica is a master at shutting down awkward conversations. She never said she was subtle about them, which is why the increasing confused and worried expressions Trish gives her after every rejection start to weigh almost as heavily on Jessica as that other secret does but hey, she’s trying to be the good guy for once. There’s letting someone believe you’re married and then there’s… other stuff. And yeah, one of them is crossing a line but the other is so far past a line they might as well ignore everything holding society together and riot in the streets. So as much as it kills her to see Trish uncertain, or hurt in any way, least of all because of _her_ Jessica pulls away _._ Jessica does her best to build up some sort of weird, illogical boundary between the two of them. Until she comes back to Trish’s place and sees the person Jessica spent her whole life trying to protect Trish from.

 

Trish was stood against the counter separating the kitchen from the living area, Trish was gripping the counter behind her hard enough that if she had Jessica’s powers she would have turned the countertop to dust by now. Trish looked dejected as Dorothy Walker strode around as if she owned the place. Jessica’s entrance brought Trish’s attention to the door and the blonde’s expression turned relieved. Dorothy on the other hand was still talking at Trish, too caught up in her own voice to realise they weren’t alone.

“Oh, of _course_ you’re married. And as if there wasn’t anyone you could hurt me with more! Have you thought about how this will look? Patsy is straight Patricia!”

“Patsy may be but I’m not.” Trish replied, looking between her mom and Jessica.

“When did this even happen? Why didn’t you tell me, I could have run damage control for when this inevitably blows up in your face and she leaves you alone again. Remember that I’m the only person to stick by you Patricia.” Dorothy Walker continued as though she hadn’t heard Trish interrupt her, which considering how their previous conversations usually went Dorothy had priors in ignoring anything her daughter said that was contrary to how she saw the world.

“And of course it’s _her_ you marry. This whole thing has her grubby little fingerprints all over it. She has always wanted to keep us apart, is she the reason you didn’t tell me about this _relationship_? Were you even together before or was this whole head injury too much of a convenience for her to weasel her way even further into your life!”

Jessica stood there, her fury at seeing Dorothy barge into Trish’s life again just to belittle her and make her feel anything less than amazing was quenched at Dorothy’s last comment that was a little too close to the truth for Jessica’s liking. Because she _was_ taking advantage of Trish’s injury. Of her memory loss and subsequent confusion. She was doing what she hated doing, proving Dorothy right.

When Jessica zoned back into the conversation Dorothy was still shouting at Trish who was looking defeated and small, two things Jessica didn’t associate with Trish _at all._ Jessica hated that Dorothy had once again affected her like this. “She’s always sponged off of you and now you let her make it legal. There’s still time for my lawyers tell me you had a prenup.”

“Mom-” Trish started before Dorothy interrupted yet again.

Jessica had had enough, she strode over to Trish and wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist, hooking her fingers through the belt loops in Trish’s jeans.

“I wasn’t even invited! To my own daughter’s wedding! God the press will have a field day with this!”

“Hey Mrs Walker, or should I call you mom?” Jessica interrupted the older woman’s tirade, “I mean I know you asked me to call you that once but that was with the press cameras around and we all know how they bring out the actress in you. It’s a shame your acting ability is constrained to act like an actual human being with feelings who cares about others otherwise you could have skipped the whole ‘living your dreams through your daughter’ thing you’ve always had, I mean, that’s really just a cliché at this point. And I know how you hate clichés.

Jessica smirked at Dorothy’s resulting fish expression and tightened her grip around Trish when she felt the blonde lean into her.

“You have some nerve Jessica. And after I brought you into my home after your family were in that accident, anyone else would be thankful they didn’t end up on the streets. But no, that wasn’t good enough for Jessica Jones, you had to do everything in your power to come between Patricia and me.”

“Mom wait-” Trish interrupted, her tone warning.

“No Patricia, I can’t believe she made you keep this a secret from me, she obviously knew I would talk some sense into you.” Dorothy stalks towards the two of them and Jessica feels Trish tense up and acts instinctively.

Jessica pulls Dorothy away from Trish, the older woman tries to break free but Jessica’s grip doesn’t let her. “Listen here, Trish is the only reason you even had a career and talk about _me_ sponging off of her, who used her to pay off their mortgage? And build up that sorry excuse of a talent agency you use to pretend you have a career outside of Trish’s?”

“I made her! I opened doors for her, I-”

“You _pushed_ her through doors. You had no thought to her own wellbeing or what she actually wanted. You revoked your right to play the mother card a long time ago, now you’re no one and guess what, she doesn’t want what you’re pushing.”

“Patsy?” Dorothy looks past Jessica to where Trish is standing up straight once again, she’s moved away from the counter and is stood by the sofa staring at the two of them with the same Trish expression Jessica has come to love, the one she gets when she finds a story she won’t back down from.

“It’s Trish.”

“I’ll show you out.” Jessica cuts in before Dorothy can say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time, and I saw this fic as done. However I've been trying to get back into writing again lately and instead of my unfinished series this was what popped out.


	3. Chapter 3

Trish wasn’t really doing anything of any particular significance when she suddenly feels a pressure inside her skull morphing into the worst headache she has ever had. Trish blindly reaches in the drawer for a packet of pain relief and once the pain eventually fades Trish realises she has her memories back.

Trish picks up her phone to call Jess and let her know she has remembered back but thoughts of the dark-haired woman have her pausing when she remembers how she acted while she was suffering from amnesia. Oh god, I kissed her. Oh, hell I thought we were married and she went along with it for more than a week! Why did she go along with it?

Trish is still puzzling round why Jess let her believe she was her wife when the blonde hears the door open in her apartment.

“Hey babe, I got some of that weird tea you like.” Jess says walking into her apartment and kicking her boots off as she went.

Trish looks at Jess and feels the pang of desire she had managed to ignore since she had decided she wasn’t destined to have her best friend return her feelings. That the romance she had fantasised about when she was a teenager and Jess was protecting her from Dorothy and making the Patsy parties bearable was something to ignore if she wanted to keep her best friend.

Trish watches Jess for any sign of why the brunette would have gone along with this for so long. Trish knows that Jess’s hard-ass exterior is mostly something she puts on for the rest of the world but even how much softer she usually is with Trish doesn’t explain pretending to be her wife.

“What?” Jess lets out, startling Trish from her thoughts.

“What?” Trish answers back reflexively, panicking that she may have been found out.

“You keep staring. What, do I have something on my face?” Jessica wiped at her face with her hand and looked at her palm for any evidence of why Trish might be staring at her.

“I can look, can’t I?”

“Well, sure. You buy it it’s yours I guess.” Jess says slyly, moving closer to Trish.

Trish’s heartrate picks up and she jumps up from the couch and moves away from Jess.

“Trish? You okay?” Jess asks concerned moving closer to the blonde. Trish chuckles awkwardly and tries to cover up what happened.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Jess asks now within touching distance of Trish, her gaze concerned as she shifts to brush Trish’s hand with her own.

Trish lets Jess lead her back to the couch and fuss around her while she shakes her head in an attempt to clear the confusing thoughts from her brain.

Trish sees certain affectionate touches and looks that Jess always laughed off before under the excuse of being too drunk or protecting her from overbearing fans, or jackasses in bars, but now Jess doesn’t have that excuse for why she is acting the way she is, or has been acting over the course of Trish’s amnesia.

“So. This is nice?” Trish says into the silence.

“Hmm?” Jess answers half-heartedly, the couch moving as she shifts. “What is?”

Trish almost chickens out, how to phrase that you have your memories back and know that your best friend has been going along with your delusions that you’re married? Trish takes a deep breath and decides to just bite the bullet.

“Jess. I remember.”

“What?” Jess asks confused for a moment before looking over at Trish and realising what the blonde means. “Oh god. I’m so sorry. I’ll leave, I just- I…” Jess looks at Trish brokenly “I really fucked up huh.”

“Maybe we both did.” Trish said her heartrate picking up inside her chest.

“You were sick and I took advantage, oh god I-”

“Jess. I think,” Trish interrupts before the brunette can spiral any further into guilt. “I think maybe we fucked up because we didn’t do this years ago.” Trish holds her breath waiting for Jessica’s response.

It seems to take a while for what Trish said to sink in but after what seems like forever to Trish a smile spreads over Jess’s lips before the dark-haired hero can hide it.

“You realise everyone at your work thinks we’re married now.” Jess says casually.

“There’s worse things for them to gossip about.” Trish replies just as nonchalantly, watching Jess for any signs of what the other woman is thinking.

“I mean this may not be such a bad thing. Think how many handsy guests you can brush off by saying your wife will beat them up?”

“That is very true.” Trish says still watching Jess’s face that hasn’t changed since she hid that first brief smile.

Trish jumps slightly at a brush of contact along her thigh and realises that while she was fixated on watching Jess’s face the brunette had been slowly moving closer to her on the couch until there was barely any space between them. Jessica’s hand was slowly grazing up and down her thigh and when Trish raised her eyes from the hand she looked into deep dark eyes gazing into her own. Jessica’s eyebrow quirked that Trish took as a challenge and Trish rolled her eyes before completely erasing the gap between them and brought Jess’s lips to hers in a kiss that left both Trish and Jess breathless and starry eyed, their hands still clutching at each other.

“I’m still so sorry about how I acted before though, when you didn’t have your memories and I took advantage of what you thought-”

“Jess?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

And Trish leaned in to kiss her again, her goal to shut Jessica up until the brunette wouldn’t be able to remember why she thought she had to feel guilty.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, finished for real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a little ooc here, the whole Jessica overthinking thing is probably totally ooc. But hey, let’s say that she overthinks because it’s Trish. Also an abrupt end maybe but this was mostly written on my phone when I was excitedly waiting for S2 to air (although couldn’t post until now since people made me go outside) so may be a few layout or spelling errors I didn’t catch before posting.


End file.
